La misteriosa mujer de ojos color sangre
by fanshiznat
Summary: Natsuki cree que su vida es aburrida, hasta que empiezan a suceder cosas inexplicables, como mujeres desmayadas, personas desaparecidas y todo ocurrió desde que apareció esa chica de ojos color sangre... ¿Tendrá algo que ver esta mujer con todo lo que está pasando en Fukka?... Natsuki no descansará hasta descubrirlo...
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

-¡Natsuki tu desayuno está listo! – como todas las mañanas mi despertador es la voz de Mika, es desesperante escucharla gritar todos los días a las 6:30 de la mañana para ir a desayunar y empezar otro día más de aburrimiento de mi vida, y no me mal entiendan, Mika tiene una voz linda, pero es como cuando pones tu canción favorita como alarma para despertar y después de escucharla diariamente para sacarte de tus lindos sueños, se convierte en tu peor pesadilla y claro, llegas a odiarla, y que quede claro que no odio la voz de Mika, es solo que me enoja cuando me saca de mi actividad favorita… dormir.

Mika es como aquellas abuelas que te tienen en engorda, para ella lo más importante es que comas, si por ella fuera, querría que comiera todo el santo día, solo que ella no es una anciana, de echo es una mujer media joven de unos 38 años, tiene buen cuerpo para su edad, es de tez clara, pelo negro y ojos azules, es linda, hay varios hombres tras sus huesitos, pero ella los manda al diablo tras la primera insinuación.

Ahora se preguntarán ¿Quién demonios es Mika?, bueno, pues Mika Kobayashi ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria, no tenemos ningún parentesco, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía apenas 1 año de edad, y desde entonces ella se ha hecho responsable de mí, es como la madre que nunca tuve.

Mika es una de las más importantes investigadoras en Sears Bio-Technology, una de las empresas más importantes a lo que se refiere a desarrollo de biotecnología en Japón, aquí en Fukka, hay un laboratorio en el cual, se enfocan en la salud, según Mika, pretenden crear nano-máquinas e inyectarlas a las personas, para que éstas ayuden a las células a regenerarse y atacar algún virus o algo que ande mal en nuestro organismo, según ella, si esto se llega a lograr, las enfermedades que existen hoy en día llegarían a su fin.

-¡Natsuki, tu desayuno se va a enfriar! –segunda llamada de mi adorada tutora, tengo que bajar ahora, o de lo contrario subirá y me hará levantarme con un vaso con agua helada sobre mi cara y la verdad odio que haga eso.

-¡Ya voy! – Le grito para que se entere que regresé a la vida –en un momento bajo- me levanto, me pongo mis pantuflas y bajo a desayunar.

-¿Natsuki ya viste la hora que es? –su ceño fruncido esta al máximo, ella ya está arreglada con su típica bata blanca y sus lentes que la hacen ver Nerd, una muy sexy Nerd para que negarlo.

-si Mika-San, ya voy, ya voy –me siento con toda la pereza del mundo y me dispongo a desayunar. Desayunamos mientras hablamos cosas sin sentido, ella es la única amiga que tengo en esta aburrida ciudad, podemos hablar de todo, muchas veces nos vamos juntas a beber a algún bar, a veces vamos de compras o al cine, ella dice que aún es joven y que quiere vivir la vida como tal.

-Nat me voy a trabajar, la comida ya está preparada, solo tienes que calentarla en el horno, no quiero ver que cuando llegue del trabajo, aun siga intacta, y ten algo para que comas en la escuela, es un poco de arroz frito, con pollo y salchichas en forma de pulpo como te gustan, no abuses de la mayonesa ¿sí? -¿ven? Ella me quiere ver como una vaca.

-Mika, las salchichas me gustaban así cuando iba en primeria… –le digo mientras doy un bostezo, ella se acerca y me besa la mejilla –Ya basta Mika, sabes que no me gustan las muestras de afecto –le digo mientras frunzo mi ceño, a decir verdad, me gusta que Mika me apapache, aunque no tiene por qué saberlo, tengo una reputación que cuidar.

-ya sé que no te gusta pero es que tienes unas mejillas ¡tan besables!, no puedo creer que aún no tengas un novio –dice mientras me da un apretón en mi mejilla derecha – o tal vez te gusten las chicas… si es así no te juzgare –ahora me sonríe –he tenido sexo con varias mujeres y créeme que el sexo fue realmente exquisito –al escuchar esto siento mi cara arder y de inmediato quito sus manos de mi cara.

-¡Oyee! Guárdate tus intimidades para otro momento, ¡no quiero escucharlo! –ósea acabo de decir que Mika es como una madre, a nadie le gustaría que su madre le dijera que tubo sexo con otra mujer ¿o sí?, es más ni siquiera que tubo sexo con cualquier otra persona, es realmente asqueroso. Mika suelta una carcajada y ahora me da otro beso en la mejilla.

-no exageres, algún día tendrás que regalar tu tesorito, y cuando eso ocurra, te lamentaras por el tiempo perdido sin usarlo –me da unas palmadas en la cara, aun con su sonrisa, yo solo me sonrojo por sus estúpidos comentarios –por ahora, prepárate para la escuela, estudia mucho Nat, para que en el futuro seas igual de sorprendente que yo -pone pose triunfadora – ¿por cierto ya viste en que universidad entrarás?

-aun no lo sé… tal vez me tome un año sabático para pensar en lo que quiero ser… -digo sin interés mientras tomo mi jugo de naranja –además apenas acabo de empezar el último año de preparatoria, no es como si tuviera que elegir ahora mismo.

-¡Es la última vez que escucho eso jovencita! –Me señala con su dedo índice muy enojada, es lo primero que hace cuando me va a dar un buen sermón, a pesar de que está loca y se cree joven, siempre se preocupa por mí como una anciana –te traeré volantes de varias universidades prestigiosas en Japón, no quiero que seas una ignorante y buena para nada –toma su bolso y se dirige hacia la puerta –y si sigues con esa actitud estúpida… te quitaré tu estúpida motocicleta –sale y da un fuerte golpe al cerrar la puerta. No puede ser que siempre me amenace con quitarme mi motocicleta, es muy cruel al meterse con lo que más me gusta.

Después de una buena ducha, voy en mi adorada motocicleta a la preparatoria, cabe mencionar que va en contra de las reglas ir en ella, pero no me importa, tengo un buen amigo que vive cerca de la escuela y me permite guardarla en su cochera mientras voy a clases, su nombre es Kaiji Sakomizu, es un tipo obeso con peinado de afro, no es muy atractivo… pero vamos, a quien le importa eso, si puede cuidar de tu adorado transporte.

Por cierto, aun no me he presentado apropiadamente, mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki, tengo 18 años, estudio el último año de preparatoria y trabajo en un hospital privado como recepcionista, atiendo llamadas, hago papeleo y cosas aburridas, mi vida es aburrida, todos los días son iguales, desayuno, voy a la escuela, regreso a casa a comer, después voy a mi trabajo, porque aunque Mika me conceda todos mis deseos, no me da dinero para mis videojuegos ni para mi motocicleta y ambas cosas son muy importantes para sobrevivir en esta vida tan aburrida, después regreso a mi casa, duermo, Mika me despierta con sus gritos y de nuevo se repite la historia en un ciclo sin fin.

La mayoría de tiempo ciento que no pertenezco aquí, vivo en una pequeña ciudad llamada Fukka. Los fines de semana me la paso comiendo helado, jugando videojuegos, viendo animé y películas de súper héroes, me encantan las películas de súper héroes, como Spiderman, Thor, Hulk, avengers, X-men, Superman, Batman, escuadrón suicida etc. A veces quisiera que mi vida sea como la de esos personajes, no se… me gustaría tener el poder de la bruja escarlata, la fuerza de Hulk, ser sexy como la viuda negra, poder volar como Superman, ser inteligente como Batman o Tony Stark, estar loca como Harley Quinn, lanzar telaraña como Spiderman, leer la mente como el profesor X, ¡sería genial tener algo de acción!… pero lástima, eso solo es ficción, y vivo en el mundo real… en el aburrido mundo real.

-Oye, necesito tu ayuda –me saca de mis pensamientos una mujer ojos color sangre y pelo castaño, estoy en mi trabajo, "fingiendo que estoy trabajando" esta mujer se me hace conocida… "tratando de recordar" ¡oh sí!… es la mujer que hace unos días trajo a una mujer desmayada – ¿me seguirás viendo como idiota o vas a realizar tu trabajo?, si tanto te gusto, puedes tratar de ganarte una cita conmigo –me dice sonriente, yo solo frunzo mi ceño –aunque te costará, no eres mi tipo – sonríe aún más, yo frunzo más mi ceño y la miro de arriba abajo, y veo que junto a ella esta una mujer en silla de ruedas e igualmente desmayada como la anterior.

-Vaya… otra mujer inconsciente… ¿acaso las encuentras en cada esquina? –le digo indiferente mientras escribo estupideces en un papel y presiono el botón de emergencia que está debajo del mostrador para que vengan las enfermeras.

-Escúchame –su mirada rojiza se dirige a mi gafete para leer mi nombre –Natsuki, ¿verdad? –Vaya… sabe leer -eres la única persona que está en este maldito lugar, y si no atienden rápido a esta mujer puede perder la vida, yo cumplí con traerla aún con vida y si le pasa algo te culparé de todo – dice furiosa – ¿Entendiste?

-Cálmate castañita, la ayuda viene en camino –apenas le digo esto y dos enfermeras vienen al rescate – por cierto, no tendría una cita contigo, no me gustan las mujeres arrogantes –le digo con tranquilidad mientras tengo una mano en mi mejilla y sigo escribiendo.

-Entonces, te gustan las mujeres – sonríe coquetamente, levanta una ceja y acerca su rostro al mío, la miro directamente a los ojos y veo sus intenciones de besarme. Doy un suspiro y junto mi dedo pulgar con mi dedo medio y le doy pequeño golpe en la frente haciendo que se separe de inmediato, pone su mano en donde recibió el golpe diciendo "!Auch!" .

-Déjate de jueguitos castañita –le doy un papel –llena este documento con los datos de "tu amiga" y los tuyos –hace un puchero, me arrebata la hoja y la comienza a leer.

-no sé nada de ella -deja la hoja en el escritorio junto con algunos billetes –solo la encontré desmayada y yo cumplí con traerla… -da un suspiro y de nuevo sonríe - por cierto Natsuki… –me toma de la playera, me jala hacia ella y me besa la mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar - a mí nadie me rechaza –me dice cerca del oído, haciendo que me estremezca, se separa de mí y está esa sonrisa victoriosa, pues me dejó sin palabras, ¡qué mujer tan atrevida! Fue lo que pensé. Se da la media vuelta y sale del hospital.

-¡Oye!, tienes que dejar al menos una identificación –le grito y corro tras ella, al salir no la veo por ningún lado, es como si hubiera desaparecido completamente. Solo eso me faltaba, me van a regañar por dejarla ir… la vez pasada tampoco dejó sus datos… ¿Quién es esa mujer?

Como era de esperarse ese día me dieron una buena llamada de atención, los días siguientes comencé a recibir llamadas reportando a varias mujeres que estaban en la misma situación, desmayadas, al parecer estaban tan débiles como si hubieran hecho tanto ejercicio hasta perder toda su energía, nada que les causara la muerte pero si necesitaban unos días de reposo absoluto mientras se recuperaban. Cuando la policía les preguntaba qué había pasado, ninguna de ellas recordaba lo sucedido… estoy segura que esa castaña tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

También empezaron a circular noticias de personas desaparecidas sin dejar rastro alguno… ¿sería culpa también de esa castaña? Es algo sospechoso a mi parecer, desde que apareció, han pasado cosas que nunca antes había pasado en Fukka. Mika estaba muy preocupada, me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado, que no confiara en nadie, me dijo que si algo ocurría, que usara sin pensar los entrenamientos de artes marciales que me hizo tomar cuando era niña y me dio un gas pimienta de llavero para que lo usara cuando sea necesario.

El día de hoy llovió casi todo el día, en este momento solo hay una ligera llovizna, ya es de noche, son cerca de las nueve y para mi mala suerte tuve que dejar mi motocicleta en el taller, y aunque puedo irme en taxi o llamar a Mika, me apetece caminar un rato, la calle esta vacía debido a la lluvia, está iluminada solo con el alumbrado público, el cielo esta nublado, hace un poco de frio pero es agradable, en noches como esta hace que me relaje y que vengan a mi mente esas preguntas existenciales que toda persona se hace a mi edad ¿Qué quiero para el futuro? No me apetece seguir los estándares de la sociedad, es decir, el estudiar, tener un trabajo estable, encontrar mi príncipe azul, casarme, tener hijos, atender al tipo lavándole su ropa, limpiando la casa, hacerle de comer… sinceramente eso no es para mí, ni si quiera hago mi propia comida, por eso Mika siempre la deja preparada, porque de no ser así, tal vez moriría de hambre, lo más cercano que estoy de cocinar es cuando me preparo una sopa instantánea y la verdad no espero llegar a más, no quiero cuidar a alguien más cuando apenas puedo cuidarme yo misma, a la única persona que cuidaré será a Mika cuando sea anciana. Al ir caminando por esta oscura calle escucho un fuerte golpe en un callejón que estaba cerca, mis 5 sentidos se activaron, saque mi celular por si era necesario hablar a la policía, me acerqué, y con cuidado me asome al oscuro callejón, a lo lejos vi a una persona con un gran saco negro que estaba hincada agarrándose el estómago y se quejaba, que apenas y se alcanzaba a ver gracias a una lámpara que estaba cerca, sentí un escalofrió al ver tal escena.

-H-hey… ¿Estás bien? – Estúpida pregunta Natsuki, claro que no está bien, tengo que llamar a una ambulancia, pero primero revisare si es necesaria, tal vez solo sea un borracho con dolor de estómago. No recibí respuesta alguna de aquella persona, me acerque aún más y al llegar a donde se encontraba solo pude notar que era una mujer. Me arrodille frente a ella, ella estaba con su rostro agachado conteniendo gemidos de dolor –oye ¿Qué te paso?, déjame revisarte – en el hospital me obligaron a tomar un curso de primeros auxilios, así que estoy capacitada para revisar a los heridos. No recibí respuesta alguna de esta persona, así que sin su consentimiento comencé a revisarla, tenía cortes muy profundos en sus brazos, su pantalón estaba roto y ensangrentado como si hubiera tenido una fuerte pelea, una pelea en donde seguramente usaron cuchillos para dañarla ¿Quién querría dañar así a una mujer?, seguí revisando y me llene de terror al ver su estómago, tenía un tubo que la atravesaba de lado a lado –no te muevas, llamaré a una ambulancia –le digo asustada, admito que estoy por entrar en pánico, cuando estuve a punto de levantarme, su mano ensangrentada tomo mi brazo y cuando me gire a verla, apenas alcance a distinguir entre la oscuridad que era aquella castaña que había visto días atrás, mi corazón latió con fuerza al verla en ese estado.

-No llames a la ambulancia, estoy bien –apenas y podía hablar, con sus dos manos agarró el tubo que atravesaba su estómago y lo sacó haciendo gesto de dolor –arggg demonios, como duele

-¡no seas idiota!, no debiste sacarlo, puedes desangrarte en segundos –me quito mi chamarra y con ella presiono la herida para detener un poco el sangrado, escucho una pequeña risa provenir de esta misteriosa mujer.

-No sabía que Natsuki se preocupara por una mujer tan arrogante como yo –sonríe, pero aún hace gestos de dolor, su rostro tiene heridas por doquier, esta mujer está loca, como puede sonreír así en un momento como este –no tienes por qué preocuparte he estado en situaciones peores –dice aun sonriéndome y soportando el dolor que seguramente siente ¿ha estado en peores situaciones? ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila? ¿Qué demonios hace? – Hay una manera mejor de recuperarme… lo siento Natsuki – con sus ensangrentadas manos toma mis mejillas y me acerca a ella juntando nuestros labios, yo solo abro mis ojos con sorpresa sin saber qué hacer. Ella abre mi boca con su lengua y ahora la siento recorrer toda mi boca, el sabor a sangre está presente en mis papilas gustativas, mis ojos siguen muy abiertos y al ver su cara, veo que sus heridas comienzan a sanar ¿Cómo es posible esto? Después de un tiempo se separa y me ve sorprendida -¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué aun estás consiente? –sus ojos estaban tan abiertos por la sorpresa como seguramente están los míos, mi boca se abre de tan sorprendida que estoy.

-¿Q-que dices? La que debe preguntar eso soy yo… ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Cómo fue que sanaste tan pronto? - su estómago está totalmente curado, ninguna herida está en su cuerpo, solo las manchas de sangre que me aseguran que no fue producto de mi imaginación.

¿Qué es esta mujer?

Continuará…!

Hey! ¿cómo estan?

Este fic lo he pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, ya tenia escrito este capítulo solo faltaba hacerle algunas correcciones, y me animé a publicarlo.

El Fic de "Cambios inesperados" será el que tenga más prioridad, sinceramente creo que solo le faltan unos 6 capítulos para terminarlo, tal vez menos. Trataré de actualizar este también, aunque en éste los capitulos seran mas cortos, no es futanari x.x pero si es ShizNat.

Y si ustedes quieren pueden dejar sus comentarios xD, buenos o malos, son aceptados.

Acepto sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Besos y abrazos! Saludos...!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola...! he aquí el capitulo dos...! espero les guste. Quiero decirles algo acerca de este Fic. Una de las cosas que me gusta, es ver películas de Súper Héroes, gracias a todas esas pelis, es como surgió la idea de hacer esta historia, y como dijo Chat'de'Lune, me inspire en la serie de Lost Girl para uno de los poderes de Shizuru (No me he visto aun toda la serie, solo los primeros capítulos)... y me he inspirado en varias películas para lo que va a seguir en los siguientes capítulos, quisiera decirles más pero seria como spoilear...

Espero sea de su agrado.

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 _-¿Q-que dices? La que debe preguntar eso soy yo… ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Cómo fue que sanaste tan pronto? - su estómago está totalmente curado, ninguna herida está en su cuerpo, solo las manchas de sangre que me aseguran que no fue producto de mi imaginación._

Ella me miraba extrañada, se veía claramente lo sorprendida que estaba, lo cual me confundía, se supone que la sorprendida debo ser yo ¿Cómo demonios curó sus heridas?, comenzó a verme de arriba hacia abajo, ambas estábamos de rodillas una frente a la otra, tomó mi muñeca y al parecer estaba tomando mi pulso –No puede ser, tienes el pulso estable –dice con sorpresa, toca mi frente con sus manos y después baja a mis mejillas –tu temperatura es normal –crece aún más su sorpresa –esto no puede estar pasando –dice más para ella que para mí, me mira como si yo fuera una rata, una rata de laboratorio, con la que quiere experimentar. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, el porqué de su sorpresa, la única que debe estar sorprendida soy yo… -pudo haber sido suerte –susurra –hay que comprobarlo -se acerca y ¡me vuelve a besar!, pero ahora de una manera más desesperada, su boca se mueve en la mía, ¡esta mujer me quiere comer!, yo nuevamente me quedo sin hacer nada, solo tengo mis ojos muy abiertos.

-O-ye d-deten –trato de hablar mientras ella me está asfixiando con su lengua –E-esp –no se detiene, apenas puedo decir una y que otra palabra, hasta que siento que me acaricia la espalda y siento su mano bajar cada vez más al sur, entro en pánico y la empujo, haciendo que al fin retroceda, su mirada aún es de sorpresa –no andes besando a las personas así como así ¡idiota!

-¿Te sientes débil? ¿Decaída? ¿Cómo si fueras a morir? –su voz está llena de confusión

-¿Qué? ¡No! No me siento ni débil, ni decaída, ni como si fuera a morir –grito desesperada -¿Por qué me miras así? Estabas a punto de morir y de pronto me besas y todas tus heridas se curan ¿Quién eres? –estoy por entrar en pánico, admito que me siento asustada, esta mujer me asusta

-Eres interesante Natsuki –sonríe –entiendo que estés confundida y lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar algo tan poco inusual –lo dice con tanta tranquilidad, que me asusta aún más.

-¿Q-quién eres? – estoy nerviosa, tengo miedo, aunque sinceramente tengo curiosidad por saber más de ella, de esta mujer loca que ahora solo sonríe y no me quita la mirada.

-No te diré nada –se levanta y sacude un poco su ropa –sería complicado de asimilar para un simple humano

-¿Un simple humano? – le digo con enojo. Me pongo de pie y de igual manera sacudo mi ropa –pues al parecer no soy un simple humano, al ver tu reacción estúpida al no desmayarme como tus victimas anteriores, sé que soy especial –cruzo mis brazos -y me vas a explicar ahora mismo que es lo que acaba de pasar –trato de sonar intimidante, aunque no estoy segura de lo que esta mujer es capaz de hacer, tal vez me asesine aquí mismo –Además ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un Alíen? –frunzo mi ceño

-ya te dije, no te diré nada y no soy un Alíen, los alíen son asquerosos –hace una mueca de asco y da un suspiro –Gracias por lo de hoy Nat-su-ki, lo disfrute –sonríe y me guiña el ojo –Nos veremos pronto, lamento lo de tu ropa –ahora me manda un beso coqueto, y yo me quedo parada como estúpida mientras veo que se aleja moviendo sus caderas sensualmente.

-E-espera no te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente hasta que me digas que fue lo que pasó –corro a alcanzarla, ella voltea y me señala con su dedo índice, y en ese momento, siento mi cuerpo pesado, no puedo moverme ni hablar, siento como si una fuerza mayor se apoderara de mi e impidiese que pueda mover mi cuerpo. Se acerca y pone su gran abrigo negro sobre mí.

-llamarás mucho la atención si alguien te ve manchada de sangre, después me lo devuelves –Otra vez esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ya estoy empezando a odiar, me da la espalda y de nuevo se aleja de mí, y hasta que se pierde de mi vista es cuando al fin puedo mover mi cuerpo. Arggg demonios, tengo que descubrir quién es, ¿quién es esa misteriosa mujer de ojos color sangre?…

El camino a casa fue agotador, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió apenas hace unos minutos, veo mis manos y están ensangrentadas, mis jeans favoritos y mis converse blancos, están igualmente manchados con sangre y lodo. "Este día fue de locos" digo en voz baja, siento una gota caer en mi mejilla, para luego empaparme con la fuerte lluvia que acaba de comenzar "solo eso me faltaba" susurre. Caminar bajo la lluvia no es tan malo, de hecho me gusta, me gusta sentirla, pero hoy es diferente, hoy más que nunca… siento que no pertenezco aquí…

-Estoy en casa –aviso a Mika mi llegada mientras me quito los tenis y el gran abrigo que me dio… ¿Cómo debería llamarla? ¿Cómo llamas a una persona que puede curarse con un beso? Mmmm ahora que lo pienso… vi una serie llamada Lost Girl, la protagonista se alimentaba de la energía de las personas, la cual obtenía mientras tenia sexo, era una Súcubo. Tal vez ella es una súcubo… entonces ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Lauren? ¿Esa que le aguanta las sesiones de sexo sin morir?… argg estoy pensando puras idioteces, ¿cómo podría ser una súcubo? Esos seres no existen, aunque después de lo que vi, podría esperar lo que sea, no dudaría que existiera toda la liga de la justicia con sus súper poderes, o mejor aún los x-men, o los avengers, sinceramente sería genial, este mundo tendría un poco de acción. Bueno, como sea, la llamaré… Súcubo por ahora, ese será su nombre… aunque es complicado de decir, mejor le llamare Súbu, mmm mejor no, se oye estúpido… ammm ya se, mejor la llamare Bo… así se llama el súcubo de la serie, bueno como decía, me quité el gran abrigo que me dio Bo.

-Bienveni… -Mika se acerca y al ver mi estado pone cara de susto –Por Dios Natsuki, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Estas herida? – se acerca a mí y analiza todo mi cuerpo con sus manos.

-No Mika, estoy bien… es solo que una tipa loca estaba muy herida y le di primeros auxilios –le digo tranquila para que se calme, ella solo me mira preocupada.

-¿Estas segura? –asiento con la cabeza y le sonrió –Bien, ve a bañarte, pescarás un resfriado si sigues así de empapada.

Después de un buen baño me limpié de todo el lodo y sangre que tenía en mi cuerpo, no puedo dejar de pensar en Bo, quisiera verla y preguntarle tantas cosas, aunque dudo que me diga, ella me ve como un simple humano, me hace sentir como si fuera un insecto, pero cueste lo que cueste, descubriré quien es ella, descubriré sus secretos más profundos, algo de mí, siente que no será la última vez que la vea.

 _Una semana después…_

Ha pasado una semana y no sé nada de Bo, dejaron de aparecer las mujeres desmayadas que seguramente ella era la responsable de dejarlas en tal estado, desde ese día he caminado esperando encontrármela de nuevo, pero nada, no la encuentro por ninguna parte, no dejó rastro alguno, no se ha dignado a aparecer.

-Nat, andas muy pensativa, ¿Podría ser que al fin Takeda ha ganado tu corazón? –ese es Tate Yuuichi, es la única persona que podría llamar "Amigo" aparte de Mika claro, estoy en la hora de almuerzo, en una de las mesas más alejada de todos los demás. Y si se preguntan quién es Takeda, pues es un idiota que anda tras de mí, desde hace más de un año, es amigo de Tate, para ser sincera detesto a Takeda, cada que se pone frente a mí con su estúpido nerviosismo y su sonrojo diciéndome cosas idiotas, hace que cada vez lo deteste más, lo aborrezco. Le ofrezco una mirada a mi acompañante de "no digas idioteces" y él la entiende perfectamente –bien, bien, si no es por amor ¿Qué te tiene así? – me dice con esa preocupación que tiene cada vez que me ve mal y se sienta a un lado mío con su bandeja de comida rápida.

-No es nada Tate, estas alucinando –Aunque él es de confianza, no pienso decirle que una Súcubo o lo que sea que fuera, me besó para curar sus heridas y que ella descubrió que soy inmune a su poder.

-si tú lo dices… -Da un sorbo a su bebida –he decidido declararme a Shiho – Su mirada se dirige a una peli-rosa que está platicando con un par de idiotas, cabe mencionar que esa Shiho está loca, no sé qué le ve Tate, es solo una escuincla que solo piensa en moda y en verse bien.

-Suerte con eso – le digo secamente, no me agrada esa peli-rosa alzada, de hecho casi nadie me agrada, y no es que odie a todos, pero siento que solo piensan en estupideces, por ejemplo, la tal Shiho, solo le interesa cosas materiales, como la ropa de marca, joyería, zapatos, autos y andar de queda bien con todo el mundo, sé que en el fondo es tan miserable como todos y solo se siente bien agradándole a los demás, por otro lado Tate no es como ella, él es centrado, dice cosas coherentes y no solo se preocupa por cosas materiales. La mayoría de estas personas solo ven eso, lo material… y eso me causa repulsión, creo que las cosas más sencillas son las que más valor tienen, como un abrazo de esa persona especial, en mi caso es Mika, o como comer lo que te gusta, ver televisión, darte una larga ducha con agua caliente, o ir al mar y escuchar las olas romperse mientras te bebes una piña colada, esas pequeñas cosas te hacen feliz… o al menos a mí me hacen feliz, creo que a pesar de mi vida tan aburrida, el vivir esos pequeños momentos, hacen que valga la pena estar viva.

Las clases se acabaron y ahora voy a trabajar, camino mientras observo a cada persona pasar y no hay rastro de Bo, admito que comienzo a pensar que nunca más la veré, pero vamos, ha pasado solo una semana desde aquel incidente, además, tengo la sensación de que Bo me ayudará a que salga de mi aburrida vida.

 _1 semanas después_

Han pasado dos semanas y no he visto a Bo, pero como encontrarla, la he visto solo tres veces, no sé nada de ella, ni si quiera su nombre, ni siquiera tengo una foto de ella, a diario camino por los lugares más transcurridos y nada, no la he visto y esto me está poniendo de malas, llego a la entrada de la escuela y me pone aún más de malas encontrarme con el idiota de Takeda, y ¿Qué trae en su mano? Es una flor, no puede ser, más idiota no puede ser, le he dicho miles de veces que no quiero nada con él.

-Na-Na-Natsuki, ¿p-p-puedo hablar contigo un mo-mo-momento? -Tartamudea y estira su mano para darme la estúpida flor. Lo veo con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no puedes –le digo secamente mientras paso a un lado, él solo me ve con tristeza y se va. Sé que soy cruel, pero, ¿cómo demonios le hago entender que no tengo interés en él?, voy a mi primera clase, es matemáticas y odio matemáticas, entro al salón y me siento en mi lugar con mala gana. Los demás estudiantes solo me ven con miedo, sobre todo las mujeres, escucho que murmuran sobre mi falta de "feminidad", pero me importa un bledo, hoy no estoy de humor.

-Buenos días –Entra el profesor, saludando animadamente como siempre –el día de hoy se transferirá una alumna proveniente de Kyoto –Hay no puede ser, solo eso me faltaba, una estúpida más. Ignoro al profesor, sinceramente no me interesa quien pueda ser la nueva estudiante, solo será una más del montón, mi atención se enfoca en mi celular, estoy viendo videos de "accidentes graciosos", solo estos videos hacen que se mejore un poco mi humor.

-Mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino, espero nos llevemos bien –mi sentido del oído se agudizó, esa voz, esa voz la conozco, alzo mi mirada y ahí está, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese pelo, ahí está la mujer que no sale de mi cabeza, ahí está Bo y sin pensar me levanto de mi lugar haciendo escándalo.

-¡Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! –Le grito señalándola con mi dedo índice, todos me ven con sorpresa -¡Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! –digo nuevamente y ella solo me ve tranquila, con esa sonrisa que, con solo ver un par de veces ya la detesto –¡A ti te quería ver Bo! –ella solo alza una ceja sin dejar de sonreír, en su mirada solo puedo ver diversión, se divierte conmigo.

Continuará…!

Espero les haya gustado, es corto, por eso lo subí en tan poco tiempo.

y como tengo la mañana libre, contestaré sus Reviews, me gusta mucho hacerlo.

Oliwis7u7: Por favor, no me asesines x_x, la continuaré y llegaré hasta el final =D, lo prometo jejeje.

Guest: aquí esta el cap 2, espero sea de tu agrado =)

Cobalto585: No sabes lo feliz que me haces con tus comentarios =D, gracias por tus buenos deseos, y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un Review, me alegra muchísimo que te agrade mi forma de escribir, para serte sincera hay veces que tardo bastante tiempo en tan solo en un párrafo xD, por que enserio hay veces en que se me dificulta mucho expresar lo que siente el personaje. Espero que con cada capítulo, te saque aunque sea una sonrisa, o al menos te saque de tu aburrimiento jajaja, Te deseo de corazón mucho éxito en tu vida y te mando un fuerte abrazo.

A si, y perdón por espoilear los capítulos que faltan en "Cambios inesperados x_x".

SandrytaTNT: Aquí el cap. dos...!, ojalá te guste, y créeme que escribo cada que puedo, así sea solo media hora jejeje. Saludos.

Meme: Quisiera decirte lo que es Shizuru pero... eso estaría mal xD, continuaré los dos Fic, en el otro me he bloqueado jajaa, pero espero actualizarlo la próxima semana. Que bueno que te guste sin Futa, la verdad quería hacerlo Futanari, pero se me dificulta tanto escribir algo así xD, aunque también a mi me gustan las historias Futa, pero escribir Futa, no es lo mio =(. Saludos.

Chat'de'Lune: que bueno que te gusto la historia...!, como ya dije si me inspire en Lost Girl, aunque solo en el poder de Shiz (aun no me he visto toda la serie por falta de tiempo, pero se ve que es buenísima). Espero que este cap. te guste! y perdona si se me fue alguna falta ortográfica )=. Saludos.

Hookedonreading: Hey Hola! Gracias por leer y espero que llene tus expectativas en este y los siguientes capítulos, Saludos y abrazos para ti desde México =D

Y bueno... eso es todo por hoy.

Gracias a Todos(as) por leer, Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

 _-¡Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! –Le grito señalándola con mi dedo índice, todos me ven con sorpresa -¡Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! –digo nuevamente y ella solo me ve tranquila, con esa sonrisa que, con solo ver un par de veces ya la detesto –¡A ti te quería ver Bo! –ella solo alza una ceja sin dejar de sonreír, en su mirada solo puedo ver diversión, se divierte conmigo._

-Señorita Kuga, hágame favor de tomar asiento si es que no quiere ir a visitar al director–me llama la atención el profesor – ¿Ustedes se conocen? –pregunta confundido mientras nos dirige la mirada a Bo y a mí.

-Ara, ara, Creo que Kuga-Han, me ha confundido con otra persona –Habla Bo con tranquilidad y con su estúpida sonrisa, yo la veo con enojo, ¿cómo se atreve a decir que no me conoce?, después de lo que ha hecho conmigo, después de lo que he visto, se bien que ella solo está fingiendo, arggg esta mujer ¡me va a volver loca!

-si… creo que la confundo con una loca que conocí hace semanas –le seguiré el juego, veré que es lo que tiene planeado, vuelvo a tomar asiento y todos me ven con molestia, yo les dirijo mi mirada de "Váyanse al diablo" y de inmediato quitan su vista de mí.

-Bien, señorita Fujino, por favor tome asiento –Bo se sentó a dos asientos después de mí, giró su rostro hacia a mí y me guiño el ojo. Maldita, todo lo hace a propósito.

La clase fue como siempre, tranquila y aburrida, por mi parte no puse atención en nada de lo que decía el profesor, mi atención estaba dirigida hacia cierta castaña, solo espero el momento en el que llegue la hora de almuerzo para interrogarla.

Horas más tarde al fin llegó la hora de almuerzo, salí primero del salón de clases para esperar a Bo afuera y llevarla a algún lugar en el que podamos platicar sin que nadie moleste. Minutos después al fin salía, pero para mi sorpresa estaba rodeada de idiotas babeando por ella, Bo solo se limitaba a sonreír, era amable con todos, me acerqué a ellos con el ceño fruncido dispuesta a sacar a Bo de ahí.

-A un lado – Dije con mi ya conocida voz intimidante y empujando a todos los que se interponían en mi camino, me acerque a la castaña, ella me vió y volvió a sonreír, con esa sonrisa burlona que hace desde que me vio la primera vez –tu vienes conmigo –la tome de la muñeca y la llevé hasta un lugar solitario, dejando murmullos de descontento, la lleve hacia mi lugar secreto, un jardín que estaba alejado del edificio.

-Ara, Ara, ¿acaso Kuga-Han me quiere secuestrar? – se burla.

-¡No!, no quiero secuestrarte, quiero que me expliques quien eres, que fue lo que paso la vez pasada, ¿Cómo hiciste lo que hiciste?

-No te diré nada Natsuki, ya te lo dije, es mejor que los humanos no sepan ciertas cosas –Se sienta debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol, saca su almuerzo, son dos bolas de arroz, junto con una botella de agua. Imito su acción y me siento a su lado, por mi parte saco el bento que hizo Mika para mí.

-Bo… ¿Acaso eres una Súcubo? –destapo mi bento y ella se le queda viendo, como si nunca hubiera visto Sushi y camarones empanizados, su mirada atenta me confunde.

-¿De dónde sacas que soy una Súcubo? –Su mirada aun esta fija en mi comida –y a todo esto ¿por qué me llamas Bo?

-Bueno, vi una serie en la que Bo, es una Súcubo y se alimenta de energía, que absorbe mediante besos y sexo, con ella puede curar su cuerpo, es parecido a lo que tú haces –meto un camarón a mi boca, ella no deja ver el recorrido que da el camarón de mi bento hacia mi boca. Alzo una ceja confundida.

-Bueno, yo no soy una Súcubo, de hecho, no necesito energía para vivir –mastico el camarón y ella no deja ver cada uno de mis movimientos, al parecer se le ha antojado –Aunque absorbo la energía parecida a como la absorbe una Súcubo.

-¿Quieres? –ofrezco algo de alimento al ver que casi se le cae la baba por el antojo

-¿He? –Me ve confundida, apenas se percata que no ha dejado de verme comer –n-no, no, es que no había visto algo así –voltea a ver su bola de arroz y le da una mordida. Está nerviosa.

-¿Acaso Kyoto está en otro planeta? Como es que no has visto un camarón empanizado

-B-bueno, mi alimentación no es tan variada –susurra

-Ya veo… ¿quieres probar?

-No Natsuki, no quiero probar –da otra mordida a su bola de arroz, para luego beber agua.

-Está bien… entonces, si no eres una Súcubo ¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú esta en esta escuela? –doy otro bocado

-Entiende Natsuki, no te diré nada, entre menos sepas es mejor –dirige su mirada hacia a mí -solo quiero pedirte un favor

-¿Ahora necesitas ayuda de una simple humana como yo? –digo con sarcasmo

-Algo así… eres diferente, me ahorraré muchos problemas si te tengo a mi lado –termina su primera bola de arroz y ahora toma la otra -necesito tu energía, para curarme cuando esté herida –casi escupo el camarón que tenía en la boca, ¿qué pasa con esta chica?, ¿cómo puede venir y decirme que me usara como botiquín de primeros auxilios así como así? –entré a esta escuela por ti, tengo que descubrir cómo es que has soportado estar consiente después de haberme curado heridas tan graves.

-Espera un minuto, ¿ósea que piensas usarme como botiquín de primeros auxilios, cuando a ti se te antoje?

-Sip, es lo que dije –da otro bocado

-¿Quieres tenerme a tu disposición las 24 horas del día?

-Sip

-¿Quieres experimentar conmigo para descubrir en que soy diferente a tus demás víctimas?

-sip

-¿quieres saber todo de mí, pero no esperas contarme nada de ti?

-Es correcto –Sonríe de nuevo

-¿y piensas que yo estaré de acuerdo con eso?

-No tienes opción, si no lo haces por tu cuenta, te obligaré –Su tranquilidad me está desesperando, estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡No lo hare! –digo enojada

-ya te dije Natsuki, no tienes opción –siento mi sangre hervir, pero tengo que tranquilizarme, tengo que descubrir quién es.

-Dejaré que me uses, solo si me dices todo lo que quiero saber – sonrió de lado.

-no insistas –contesta, doy un suspiro, no puedo tranquilizarme, ella me desespera, doy otro suspiro, mientras me digo a mi misma "tranquilízate Natsuki" –eres humana, tienes que vivir tu vida como tal –y toda mi tranquilidad se esfuma, de nuevo siento mi sangre hervir "tranquilízate Natsuki, te conviene tenerla cerca" me digo una y otra vez.

-¿y cómo piensas experimentar conmigo? –pregunto ya más tranquila.

-Ara, ara… buena pregunta –otra vez su sonrisa coqueta, poco a poco reduce distancia, quiere besarme –nuevamente comprobaré que soportas mi tacto –reduce más su distancia, pongo mi mano en sus labios y la alejo.

-Nada de besos –frunce el ceño y hace un puchero

-No eres nada divertida –cruza sus brazos aún con un gracioso puchero

-Bueno, si vas a usarme al menos tienes que seguir mis reglas

-¿Reglas? Yo no sigo reglas –dice con prepotencia

-Escucha Bo, si quieres llevar la fiesta en paz, debes seguir mis reglas, solo así cooperare contigo –digo con seriedad, ella arquea una ceja –la vez pasada estabas tan débil que no podías ni moverte ¿cierto? –al ver su expresión me doy cuenta que estoy en lo correcto –si alguna vez veo que te estas muriendo, no me acercare a ti, solo te veré en la distancia mientras mueres, desangrada o con una estaca en el corazón, no me importará, dejare que mueras si no sigues mis reglas –le digo sin rodeos, sinceramente no podría dejarla morir, pero tengo que tener algo con que amenazarla ¿No?

-mi nombre es Shizuru –por primera vez veo que está verdaderamente molesta, eso significa que va a ceder, tiene que ceder –y dime Natsuki, ¿Cuáles son tus reglas? -Bien, cedió. Ahora sonrío

-Regla numero 1: Nada de besos, mientras no estés herida –Frunce más el ceño –Regla numero 2: dejaras de molestar con eso de que soy humana

-Pero eres una hum –le hago seña para que se calle, de nuevo hace un puchero, esto me está divirtiendo

-Regla 3: te llamaré como yo quiera

-Pero mi nombre es Shizu –nuevamente le hago seña para que guarde silencio

-Regla 4: cada vez que te salve la vida, contestarás a una de mis preguntas –le sonrío triunfante, ella me mira con desprecio, pero no me importa -Regla 5: -joder, cual es la regla 5, no tengo idea de que más decir –Regla 5: pondré las reglas que yo quiera mientras pase el tiempo y se me ocurran más – finalizo.

-Está bien, seguiré tus estúpidas reglas –se pone de pie – Pero solo responderé algunas cosas, no todo lo que preguntes, créeme, es mejor para ti–sus palabras parecen sinceras, por mi parte quería saberlo todo, pero algo es algo ¿No?, estira su mano hacia a mí y la estrecho para cerrar el trato –oh Natsuki, olvidaba darte algo –de su oreja derecha se quita un arete con piedra rojiza y me lo da

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto confundida

-tengo uno igual ¿vez? –Me señala su oreja izquierda y efectivamente hay otro arete igual –con esto estaremos conectadas, cuando necesite tu ayuda me llevará hacia donde quiera que tu estés

-ohhhh, ya veo –me pongo el arete y siento una extraña sensación, veo como algo de mí se desprende y entra a su pecho, y lo mismo pasa con ella, algo de ella se desprende y pasa a través de mí. Mi cuerpo tiembla -¿Q-Que pasa? –mi voz sale con dificultad, caigo de rodillas, me siento mareada y débil, comienzo a sudar y duele respirar.

-no te preocupes, es normal, solo se está creando la conexión, sentirás un poco de mareo pero estarás bien –alega despreocupada

Después de un rato de mareos y pesadez, mi cuerpo se siente normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Por otro lado, ya he descubierto algo de ella, puede hacer una especie de teletransportacion para llegar a mí, aunque no es su poder, es debido a este arete, pero ya la conozco un poco más ¿cierto?

-Oye Bo, ¿eres de los buenos no es así? –le pregunto recuperándome del anterior Shock, aún sigo de rodillas. Ella suelta una pequeña risa

-¿Hasta ahora lo preguntas?

-Bueno… creo que eres de las buenas, si hubieras sido una villana, hubieras dejado morir a todas esas mujeres

-No quiero destruir la humanidad si eso es lo que temes –me sonríe mientras estira su mano hacia a mí.

-Eso me tranquiliza –tomo su mano y comenzamos a caminar juntas hacia nuestra próxima clase. Cada que paso tiempo con Bo, más dudas surgen en mí y aunque ella no quiera contestar a mis preguntas, buscaré la manera de hacerla hablar.

"Al parecer mi vida no será tan aburrida de ahora en adelante"

Continuará…!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

He pensado mil maneras de hacer hablar a Bo, sé que le dije que cuando necesitara de mi ayuda, tendría que responder mis preguntas, pero la verdad es que no puedo soportar tanta incertidumbre, necesito saber que esconde. Se me han ocurrido algunos planes, solo espero que alguno surta efecto y ahora pondré en marcha mi primer plan:

Plan 1: engañar a Bo diciéndole que le diré un secreto a cambio de uno de ella.

-oye Bo -ella voltea a verme, es el segundo día que venimos a nuestro lugar secreto, es aquí donde pienso sacarle toda la información

-dime –contesta con interés

-te propongo algo, te contaré un secreto a cambio de uno tuyo ¿qué dices? -su semblante cambia a confusión

-no me mal interpretes Natsuki, eres un simple humano, no me interesan tus secretos -come su bola de arroz, ¿Otra vez bola de arroz?

-oyeee que dijimos con lo de no molestar porque soy humana -frunzo mi seño

-ohh sí, es verdad, lo siento, quise decir entonces que no me interesan tus secretos -dice tranquila, y yo me siento frustrada, mi plan 1 no funcionó.

Plan 2: Actuar como si ya supiera la verdad.

Se ha terminado la primer clase, veo que Bo va rumbo al sanitario y la sigo –Hey, espera te acompaño –me pongo a la par suya –Sabes Bo, ya sé que eres –voltea a verme con sus ojos entrecerrados, con esa mirada que dice "y ahora que está planeando"

-¿A si? ¿Sabes que soy? –sonríe de lado

-sí, lo sé –digo despreocupada –y creo que no es la gran cosa

-¿enserio lo crees? –alza su ceja, me echa una mirada como no creyendo en lo que digo.

-sip… pensé que sería más interesante, pero ya veo que no –la veo de reojo y veo que tiene cara de molestia.

-¿Enserio, crees que ser una mutante, que absorbe energía, con súper velocidad y puede volar no es interesante? – ¡no puede ser! ¡Me ha confesado todo! Fue más fácil de lo que creí, siento una emoción tan grande, ¡es una mutante! Como los X-Men y… ¡Puede volar!

-¡Enserio puedes volar! –pregunto con emoción y sorpresa, mientras me pongo frente a ella deteniéndola

-Pffff –comienza a reír a carcajadas–jajaja ¿enserio pensaste que te iba a decir la verdad con ese estúpido juego? –ríe sin parar, hasta veo pequeñas lagrimas salir de sus ojos, se agarra el estómago, pues comienza a dolerle de tanto reír –Eres tan ingenua Natsuki jajajaja –no para de reír y eso me molesta, se burla de mí.

-¡Escucha castañita! Si no me dices lo que quiero saber, ¡le diré a todos los de la escuela, lo que pasó la vez pasada! –le grito desesperada mandando al diablo mis planes. La arrincono contra la pared quedando muy cerca de ella.

-Ara, ara… aunque Natsuki le dijera a todos, nadie le creería –y de nuevo, esa sonrisa con burla, aunque me molesta más que tiene razón, desde que entró a la preparatoria, se ha ganado a todos los estudiantes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos la adoran y creen que es perfecta –de todos modos, tu regla fue que contestaría tus preguntas hasta que seas de mi utilidad –demonios, tiene razón –ahora… Nat-su-ki, me dejarás ir a hacer mis necesidades… o Tal vez… ¿estando tan cerca vas a hacer algo interesante como experimentar? –susurra esto último en mi oído, me aparto de ella de inmediato y regreso enfurecida al salón de clases.

.

.

.

Ha pasado 1 semana y todo sigue igual, Bo no me ha necesitado para curarla, ella y yo casi no hablamos desde aquella vez que fracase en mis planes por saber la verdad, ahora lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que necesite de mi para que responda mis preguntas, aunque no sé cuándo será. Confieso que en este tiempo he tratado de seguirla, pero es inútil, desaparece de mi vista a los pocos minutos de ir tras ella, tal vez uno de sus poderes es hacerse invisible o que se yo.

El día de clases termino sin nada interesante y es hora de ir a trabajar, voy saliendo de la escuela a recoger mi hermosa motocicleta, cuando escucho mi nombre, volteo y no puede ser, de nuevo es Takeda. Lo ignoro completamente y sigo caminando.

-Espera Natsuki, quisiera hablar contigo –agarra mi muñeca para detenerme. Esto me enoja y mucho

-Te doy 5 segundos para que me sueltes Masashi, o de lo contrario lo último que veras será mi puño en tu cara –me ve asustado, mi voz furiosa lo asusto.

-L-lo siento –suelta mi muñeca –Y-yo solo quería saber si tú quieres ir al festival Tanabata que será dentro de dos semanas –lo veo confundida, ¿Enserio me está invitando a ese estúpido festival?, estuve a punto de responder cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado, y era nada más y nada menos que Bo.

-Ara, ara, lo siento Masashi, pero Natsuki prometió llevarme al festival –Dice sonriente mientras se colgaba de mi brazo. Takeda solo nos veía sorprendido, admito que me da mucha tristeza el pobre tipo. Pero eso no es lo importante, ¿cuándo fue que invite a Bo a ese estúpido festival?

-¿Qué yo prometí qué? –Pregunté a la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

-Qué mala memoria tiene Natsuki –hace un puchero –¿Olvidaste también que prometiste llevarme de compras? –Joder se ha vuelto loca, yo no la he invitado a ningún lado… ohhh tal vez me está ayudando a quitarme al idiota de Takeda de encima, le seguiré el juego.

-Ohh sí, es verdad, iremos de compras –tome su mano y nos alejamos de un Takeda confundido y triste, caminamos hasta que Takeda nos perdiera de vista, me detuve y me gire hacia Bo –Bien, gracias por tu ayuda, adiós –la suelto y me dispongo a ir, pero de inmediato siento nuevamente su mano en la mía.

-Eres realmente sorprendente Natsuki –está sorprendida, y yo solo la veo con extrañeza

-¿y ahora por qué? –pregunto

-olvídalo, no es nada, dijiste que me llevarías de compras y a ese festival Tabata y ya te quieres ir –cruza sus brazos y me ve con enojo.

-Se llama Tanabata el festival, y es en dos semanas, ademas yo no recuerdo haberte invitado –comienzo a caminar dejándola atrás, pero ella me sigue, trato de ignorarla, y acelero mi paso para tratar de perderla, pero es imposible, ella sigue tras de mi como una abeja persiguiendo la miel. Me desespero y la encaro – ¡te dije que no te llevaré a ningún lado, deja de seguirme! –Le grito – ¡si no contestarás mis preguntas no tengo interés en pasar tiempo contigo! –La señalo con mi dedo índice, para causarle temor, pero es inútil, ella solo me ve enojada –si no tienes con quien ir de compras, dile a tus Fans que te acompañen, seguro estarán encantadas –Finalizo y sigo mi camino esperando que no me siga.

-Si me acompañas, te diré por qué creo que eres sorprendente – demonios hizo una buena jugada, no me puedo negar a eso… conseguiré información, solo por llevarla de compras, es un buen trato, sonrío ante mi logro, pero entonces recuerdo que tengo que ir a trabajar… ¡Demonios!

-Tengo que ir a trabajar, vamos mañana, pediré permiso de faltar

-no te quitaré mucho tiempo, solo llévame a donde pueda conseguir bolas de arroz – ¿Bola de arroz?, ir de compras para ella ¿es ir a comprar bola de arroz? Qué clase de… ¡súcubo, extraterrestre, Alíen, o lo que sea, es ésta!

-¿Sabes que es estúpido lo que pides? –es Súper-estúpido

-Para mí no lo es

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y de repente se escuchó gruñir su estómago, la vi con extrañeza, ella se sonrojo y volteo su mirada a un lado y tenía sus manos en la espalda, parecía una niña a la cual acaban de sorprender en una travesura.

-¿Con ir de compras, te refieres a comprar comida?

-B-Bueno, es que la anciana que cocinaba para mí, se ha mudado, y ahora no sé qué hacer–dice apenada.

-¿No comes otra cosa que bola de arroz?

-Las bolas de arroz no me causan dolor de estómago –suspiro con resignación, esta alíen no tiene remedio

-Está bien, te llevaré, pero no olvides lo que prometiste –ella solo asiente y le hago seña para que me siga.

-Oye, la salida es por acá –dice señalándome la dirección contraria

-Tengo mi propio transporte –le sonrío

-¿A si? –pregunta con interés

-Tengo una motocicleta, pero será nuestro secreto ¿entendido? – le susurro esto último

-¿Una motocicleta? – Me ve sorprendida -¿de esas que corren a gran velocidad?

-B-bueno, algo así – digo sin más y camino hacia la casa de Sakomizu.

.

.

.

-hola Sakomizu, he venido por mi bebe –Saludo con entusiasmo

-ohhh Natsuki-Chan bienvenida –responde mi saludo alegre, Sokomizu es un tipo feo, pero es un gran hombre –ohh y ¿Quién es tu hermosa amiga? –sonríe mientras ve a mi acompañante

-aaa ella es Fujino –la presento –Bo él es Sakomizu, él cuida a mi bebe mientras estoy en clase

-Ara ara, mucho gusto Sakomizu-San –responde con una sonrisa –Puede decirme Shizuru - Mientras ellos platicaban yo fui por mi motocicleta.

-Bien, es hora de irnos –me acerco a ellos, Bo me dirige la mirada y la gran sonrisa que tenía se desvanece de un momento a otro.

-¿Esa es tu motocicleta? –pregunta confundida

-Si… ¿Por qué?

-Ohhh vamos Natsuki, esa chatarra apenas llega a los 50km por hora – alega Bo y Sakomizu suelta una carcajada

-¿Q-que dices? – siento un ligero tic en mi ceja

-eso no es una motocicleta, creo que a ese vehículo ustedes lo llaman motoneta – está burlándose de mi preciado transporte y eso me molesta

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sea una motoneta? –Digo con reproche -¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó comprar esta chatarra? Apenas soy una estudiante –le reclamo – ¿sabes qué?, no te subiré a mi chatarra, ve a comprar tus estúpidas bolas de Arroz caminando – es verdad mi motocicleta en realidad es una motoneta, pero sueño con tener una motocicleta de pista, por eso la llamo así… además que no corre a 50km por hora, ¡alcanza los 70!, Bo es una idiota, ¡cómo se atreve a decir tal cosa!

-Espera Nat, no quise ofenderte –me sujeta la muñeca, parece sincera, pero no le creo, seguro solo quiere usarme porque tiene hambre –en realidad es linda, ese color azul va contigo –ahora me sonríe.

-No te llevaré –digo con enojo, nunca le perdonaré lo que acaba de decir, no me dejaré convencer tan fácilmente

-Si me llevas prometo darte un poco más de información -¡joder! Sabe jugar sucio.

-Sube –Le ordeno dándole mi casco, solo tengo uno, pero no es como si yo lo necesitara. Ella lo acepta y se lo pone enseguida, después se sube a mi moto torpemente –Hasta luego Sakomizu - me despido de mi amigo.

\- Sakomizu-San, gusto en conocerlo –Bo le hace una seña de despedida y emprendemos nuestro camino a mi casa.

.

.

.

-Aquí es mi casa, pasa –invito a pasar a la castaña engreída

-ohhh tienes una linda casa Nat –dice mientras observa la casa, a decir verdad no es la gran cosa, es pequeña, ideal para Mika y para mí – ¿Tú tienes bolas de arroz? –me interroga.

-No, no tengo –confieso –pero tengo lo que necesitas, comida –me dirijo a la cocina para calentar lo que Mika me dejo preparado.

-¡Te dije que no puedo comer otra cosa! –alega con enojo.

-perdimos mucho tiempo por tu culpa, ahora confórmate con lo que hay – metí la comida en el horno y le puse el tiempo adecuado para que se caliente, el día de hoy Mika preparo arroz, con verduras y un poco de carne.

-P-pero tal vez me cause indigestión –sigue alegando Bo un poco enojada, mientras saco el alimento del horno y lo pongo en la mesa.

-Es lo que hay, lo tomas o lo dejas

-no, no lo quiero – dice como una niña haciendo berrinche, no puedo creer que esa mujer que todos creen que es perfecta y tenga poderes extraños a veces parezca una niña malcriada.

-Pues no comas –le contesto y se escucha nuevamente gruñir su estómago. Suelto una pequeña risa y ella solo me ve enojada.

-Si me duele el estómago será tu culpa –agarra el plato, se sienta y lo ve con curiosidad

-no te preocupes, si pasa eso solo tienes que absorber energía para curarte ¿cierto?

-no, esa clase de malestar no puedo curar, es decir, si tengo dolor de muela, dolor de cabeza o cualquier clase de dolor que no sea a causa de una herida, no puedo curarlo. Solo puedo curar heridas provocadas por alguien más –me dice mientras da un bocado a una de las verduras, y yo me siento contenta al saber algo más de ella –¡Wow! ¡Está delicioso! – ¿enserio? ¿Tiene esa cara de felicidad solo por probar una verdura? –que hay de ti, ¿No comerás? - pregunta curiosa.

-No, yo estoy bien - No es que no quiera comer, pero esa era mi comida, no hay más, y sinceramente no quiero preparar nada, mejor compro algo en el camino.

-ya veo… nunca había probado esto, está delicioso… ¿tú lo cocinas? Los humanos cocinan rico – está entusiasmada y contenta, no puedo creer que nunca haya probado esto ¡son solo verduras, arroz y carne!

-No que va, la prepara Mika

-¿Mika es tu madre?

-No… bueno algo así, no tenemos relación de sangre pero ella se ha hecho cargo de mi desde niña –Bo se sorprende –te daré un poco de té, supongo que el té si lo has probado

-la verdad no… -le sirvo un poco y empieza a olerlo –huele bien –ahora le da un sorbo, después me ve y sus ojos están iluminados, creo que le gusto.

-¡Es delicioso! –Le da otro sorbo –el aroma, el sabor, ¡el té es delicioso! –en su rostro hay una gran sonrisa

-¿Cómo es que nunca has probado nada de esto?

-mmm, dije que te daría algo de información, supongo que decirte de dónde vengo no es la gran cosa –da otro bocado, yo la veo atenta, al fin sabré algo importante de ella –No soy de este mundo, por eso no he probado esta comida –me ve con seriedad –mi mundo se llama Artai, hace poco se comenzaron a abrir portales, y entré por accidente a uno de ellos y me trajo hasta aquí –no puedo imaginar la cara de sorpresa que tengo en estos momentos.

-O sea, ¿Artai es un planeta? Nunca he oído de el –espero su respuesta atenta

-mmmm, no precisamente… se podría decir que está en un universo paralelo a este, Artai es casi igual a este planeta, la misma vegetación, mismo océano… pero su gente es diferente, cada habitante tiene alguna habilidad, que aunque son parecidas, nunca son iguales y supongo que es más pequeño que este planeta.

–Creo que tu mundo es sorprendente, creo que sería genial vivir en él, con magia, poderes y esas cosas –digo con entusiasmo

-no sabes lo que dices Natsuki, daría mi vida por algo de paz –su semblante cambió a tristeza

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Están en guerra o algo parecido? –se quedó pensativa un momento

-suficiente Nat, ya te dije de dónde vengo –me sonríe con nostalgia –ahora la razón por la que creo que eres sorprendente, es porque en todo el tiempo que te estuve tocando, absorbí un poco de tu energía… y tu ni lo notaste –eso sí que es una sorpresa para mí… espera un momento, como que con solo tocarme –un humano común y corriente, hubiera muerto al poco tiempo

-¿O sea que te basta con tocar a las personas para absorberle energía? –la indago

-si –contesta con tranquilidad, como si eso no quisiera decir nada

-¿entonces porque me besaste? ¡Solo tenías que tocarme!

-Ara, Ara… es más divertido si son besos –ríe por lo bajo –además que regenerar el cuerpo es doloroso, y si beso a la persona, el dolor cambia por placer ¿Entiendes? –al escuchar esto siento, por alguna razón mi cara arder

-¡Eres una pervertida! –Le reclamo y ella solo sonríe –Regla N° 5, ¡Nada de besos!

-mouuu Natsuki es aburrida –hace su puchero – ¿Entonces tengo permiso de tocar a Natsuki donde yo quiera? Recuerda que necesito cambiar el dolor por placer –arquea sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo, haciéndome entender sus pervertidas intenciones.

-¡Por Dios eres insoportable!

-Me das un poco más de té, por favor –ignora mi comentario y le sirvo más té

-Por cierto Shizuru, te comportas exactamente igual que una persona proveniente de Kyoto, hasta tu acento es igual, ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-mmm, no lo sé… conocí a una anciana procedente de Kyoto… y éramos parecidas, nunca eh estado en ese lugar, pero por alguna razón, teníamos el mismo acento y las mismas costumbres –Sonríe con nostalgia -Ahora Natsuki, ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en mí? –pregunta curiosa

-Oh vamos, no todos los días ves a alguien que hace lo que tú haces –ella da un suspiro y bebe de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de Té

-He tenido mucha paciencia contigo… -Dice con seriedad –No soy un fenómeno al que quieras investigar –Frunce su ceño, y me ve con amenaza, siento un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, esa mirada es de temer – Las reglas cambiarán Natsuki, no seguiré tu estúpido juego –la veo sorprendida, ¿cómo es que cambio de un momento a otro su actitud? ¡Además la que experimenta conmigo es ella! – No sé el motivo por el cual tú seas diferente a los demás humanos, pero sinceramente no me importa, mientras me sirvas –alega con enojo - es desgastante absorber energía de alguien que puede morir, y necesito curar mis heridas y reponer fuerzas, de lo contrario, no solo tú, Mika, o tus compañeros de clase estarán en peligro, si no todo tu mundo lo estará –No sé qué decir, solo la veo con sorpresa - no te acerques más a mí, cuando seas de mi utilidad lo sabrás, y si quieres ver tu mundo como lo es ahora, tendrás que ayudarme –se pone de pie y se dirige a la salida –Gracias por la comida –y se fue, Bo se fue y solo me dejo con más interrogantes… y sin saber que hacer, o que pensar…

.

.

Continuará…!

.

Hola... dejo esto por aquí esperando que sea de su agrado. Tal vez sea confuso el Fic XD, pero mas adelante se sabrá, por que los cambios tan drásticos de humor de Shizuru...

Cobalto585: Buena observación, mas adelante verás el porque Shiz no tiene alimentación variada =P. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo para ti. Gracias por tus buenos deseos en cada comentario.

Chat'de'Lune: hahah no es Vegana xD ni vegetariana, ya veras el porque su actitud con la comida muajajja, Gracias por tus correcciones ortográficas, saludos y un abrazo asfixiante para ti.

Rp v: Gracias por leer..! y juro que hago todo lo posible por actualizar pronto! espero que te guste este cap.

7u7: Gracias por tu comentario! sé que a veces tardo mucho en actualizar, pero créeme que terminaré ambas historias, porque sé lo que se siente cuando dejan los Fic, sin terminar T.T, es realmente frustante. saludos

Nicocchi17: poco a poco se descubrirá lo que es Shiz, y el porque Nat es su Lauren xD. Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.

Gracias por sus comentarios =)

Besos y abrazos para todas(os), hasta el próximo Cap..!


End file.
